1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wireless communication module, more particularly to a wireless communication module including a plurality of conductive bodies surrounding an electronic component to prevent electromagnetic interference from occurring.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional wireless communication module 1 is shown to be adapted to be mounted on a circuit board 2, and includes a frame 12 adapted to be mounted on the board 2, a panel 11 stacked on the frame 12, a plurality of electronic components 13, 14 mounted on the panel 11, a metal cover 15 covering the panel 11 and the electronic component 13, and a pair of conductive wires 16 connected electrically to the panel 11 and the board 2. The frame 12 defines a frame space 121 for extension of the electronic component 14 therein.
The metal cover 15 serves to eliminate electromagnetic interference resulting from the electronic component 13. However, the profile and weight of the wireless communication module 1 are significantly increased due to the inclusion of the metal cover 15, resulting in an adverse effect on miniaturization of the wireless communication module 1.